Birth of Braincrab
This is the special episode of Yellow for Brainstorm Fest. Synopsis This episode is a flashback to many years ago before episode one. When Yellow was just a kid, he, Gwen and Max were given a distress signal from Encephalonus III, previous home of the Cerebrocrustaceans. When Yellow and the gang get there, they're met with a surprising fate, along with a gift for Yellow which will change his life. Plot episode begins with Yellow in his cell, looking at all his aliens, still oblivious to the fact that there's still a 10 lock. He dials through at least 4 aliens when he looks at Braincrab. He pauses for a moment, smiles and sighs. Yellow: (Narration) ''I still remember the day I got Braincrab. Out of all my original 10, that one was probably the most emotional. It all went back 8 or 9 years ago, when I was still a kid. I had the omnitrix gifted to me by Azmuth, but he said that to get the first 10 aliens into my omnitrix, I had to earn them by collecting the DNA from that specific alien. At that time, Gwen and I knew Grandpa Max was a Plumber, so we weren't surprised when we saw other aliens. So, back to when I got Braincrab. It was a normal day in the summer. Grandpa, Gwen and I took a trip to the Plumber base. Everything was fine, until we got a distress signal. ''screen fades from Yellow in his cell to the Plumber base, almost a decade ago. Ben and Gwen are there arguing about who their favorite alien is in the Omnitrix, while Max is talking to another Plumber. Kid Yellow: No way! I think Lucharoar is the best alien! He's super strong and makes the greatest comebacks and one liners! Kid Gwen: Pssh! You only like him because of brute strength! Phrostom is better because he's more analytical and plans stuff out! Unlike your furious feline and your human form, doofus! Kid Yellow: At least Lucharoar can throw a punch. Unlike you, dweeb! laugh as Gwen casts a spell and creates a fist made from mana to punch Yellow in the face Kid Gwen: You were saying? Kid Yellow: Oh. It's on! two kids start charging at each other until Max separates them Max: Come on kids. Knock it off. If you keep this up you won't be able to visit this place and no ice cream. Yellow & Gwen: Sorry Grandpa. Max: All 4 of Ben's aliens are all great in different ways. Lucharoar does have his strength and quips. Phrostom does have his sneak attacks. Fasttrack has his speed. And Band-age has his stealth and analysis, while not being the best. Yellow: Grandpa? Will I ever get more aliens? Max: Of course Ben. You just need to find more aliens out there and gather their DNA. then, an alarm is sounded behind the three up on the prompter. It's a distress signal from another planet Max: A distress signal? But from who? accepts the distress signal and a Cerebrocrustacean in Plumber armor: Dr. Psychobos. He seems to be bloody and bruised. Max: Magister Psychobos! Is everything alright? Magister Psychobos: Y-yes Magister Tennyson. Well, no it isn't... it seems Encephalonus III is under attack. Gwen: What? But who would do such a thing to you guys? Magister Psychobos: We're not entirely sure. All we know is that he's armed, dangerous, and threatens to blow up the planet if we don't give him what he wants! Look at this! changes the view of the projector from him to a giant ship above with a large laser pointing right at the planet. Magister Psychobos: Please Magister Tennyson. We really need your help. Come to Encephalonus III at once! Cerebrocrustacean Soldier: Hey! Stop! In the name of Ence- are heard from a distance and purple blood is splattering into the view of the projector. Psychobos shuts the signal off as Gwen and Yellow look in terror. Max looks upset and puts his hands on both the kids shoulders. Max: Come on you two. We're going on a space trip to Encephalonus III. Thep Khufan Plumber: Sir! I will make sure the area is safe while you are gone! Max: Thank you. Yellow and Gwen hop into a Plumber Ship and fly off into light speed. After a few minutes, the gang reach Encephalonus III, surrounded by enemy ships. Max turns the cloaking device on as he lands. When he turns the cloak off, he steps out of the ship, only to be greeted by guns and Cerebrocrustacean Soldiers. Gwen and Yellow hug onto Max with fear. Before they shoot however, Psychobos walks through the line of soldiers. Magister Psychobos: Hold your fire, men. This is Magister Maxwell Tennyson of Earth and his grandchildren Benjamin and Gwendolyn Tennyson. waves nervously and the soldiers put their weapons away. Psychobos walks up to Max and shakes his hand. Max, confusingly trying to find a position to hold his claw, shakes back. Psychobos walks the three into a secret plumber base inside a tree. Magister Psychobos: You see, we're not fully sure who it is, but we do know this: He is a conqueror of 5 worlds. Max: Do we know his race? Magister Psychobos: Not sure. For all we know, he could be Chimera Sui Generis or even Atrocian! Max: I see. What does he want. Magister Psychobos: Something about our DNA? I'm not sure what it's for but it can't be good. Wanting the smartest alien race's DNA. Gwen: Actually that'd be th- puts his hand on Gwen's mouth and shakes his head. Magister Psychobos: Anyways, we're going to war. We need your help to fight. Max: Anything for you Magister. You saved our lives during the attack against the Floraunas. Gwen: I can use my magic to help you out. I can imprison the injured enemies into bubbles and heal your injured soldiers. Yellow: And I of course have the Omnitrix! I'll help you out and beat these guys to a pulp. Just say either Appoplexian, Necrofriggian, Thep Khufan or Citrakayah and I'll use it. Magister Psychobos: Wonderful! We're ready! the four go to a platform, they're automatically armored and weaponed up. They rise back from the tree they came down in and charge into battle. Gwen starts using her magic to imprison injured enemies, while shielding injured Cerebrocrustacean soldiers. Max starts shooting anything he sees that isn't a Plumber or soldier of Encephalonus III. Magister Psychobos starts electrocuting enemies as well, waiting for Gwen to imprison them. He turns to Ben, using martial arts on some of the soldiers. Magister Psychobos: Ben! Use your Necrofriggian! nods, dials up Phrostom and slams on the Omnitrix. The tranformation goes the same way as usual and he flies up to skies where attack drones are. He starts freezing them and then shattering them so they're destroyed. Magister Psychobos: Good job Ben! Keep doing that, and we might- Psychobos could finish, he is stabbed in the heart by an enemy soldier with a plasma sword. Phrostom, Gwen & Max: Psychobos! gets infuriated and creates a blizzard around him, freezing everything in a 20 ft radius. Gwen shields herself, Max and Psychobos while everything freezes to death. After the blizzard finishes, Phrostom flies down and times out. Yellow: Magister Psychobos! Speak to me! Please! Magister Psychobos: B-Ben... thank you for... helping. Yellow: No! I won't let you die! Not here! Not now! Please, you've been there for me so many times! I won't let it happen to you! Magister Psychobos: (Coughing blood) It's too late for me, Ben... Go, leave now. Before it's too late. Yellow: (Crying) No... I won't leave you! Magister Psychobos: Ben... before I die, I want to... give you something. Yellow: What... *sniff* what is it? Magister Psychobos: You know I am the smartest Cerebrocrustacean... right? nods, sniffing Magister Psychobos: Then... I want you to have my intelligence... use it for good and... save the universe from... the... conqueror. with those final words, Magister Psychobos touches the Omnitrix and dies in front of Yellow. The Omnitrix flashes yellow for a moment until it activates it's voice. Omnitrix: Cerebrocrustacean DNA is now unlocked for the Omnitrix. Current number of alien DNA Samples: 5/10. crying his heart out, dials up the new Cerebrocrustacean and slams down on it. The transformation for Braincrab is the exact same. Ben looks at himself, still crying in his Cerebrocrustacean form. Braincrab: Magister Psychobos... Thank you... Braincrab wipes his tears from his face, an explosion is heard. He looks up to see the giant laser charging up. Braincrab: Everyone into the Plumber ship! Estimated time of planet explosion: 3 minutes! Get you crabby butts in there! Now! Gwen: I've never seen Ben this way... or in that form... did he become a Cerebrocrustacean? Max: Yes... one of the smartest alien species in the universe. Braincrab: Gwen! Grandpa! We don't have much time! T-minus 2 minutes and 30 seconds! We have to evacuate everyone! Gwen, Max and Braincrab gather all Cerebrocrustaceans into the Plumber Ship, one young Cerebrocrustacean girl trips and falls. She is then captured by an enemy solder and flown up into the enemy ship Braincrab: Darn it! We can't get her now! And only 1 minute left! Grandpa! DRIVE! turns on the turbo boosters and flies as fast as possible away from the planet. As soon as they reach the gravitational pull of the planet, it explodes with everyone off board. Everyone looks in despair, and mourn the death of Magister Psychobos. Gwen, Max and Braincrab look out into the rubble of what once was Encephalonus III. Max: You gonna be okay Ben? You saw some harsh stuff back there. Braincrab: It won't be easy to get over. Magister Psychobos was my friend. And with this new alien, I will be fighting as this Cerebrocrustacean in his honor. Gwen: What are you going to call this thing? Braincrab: Well... Magistre Psychobos did always like to think if I ever had a Cerebrocrustacean alien, it'd be called "Braincrab". Max: Braincrab... I like it. It's got a... ring to it. Braincrab: Then it's settled! From henceforth, this alien shall be named... Braincrab! Omnitrix then flashes red and times out. Ben looks at his watch, and at the giant ship that caused the destruction. Yellow: Whoever you are... I will find you someday... and defeat you. scene then cuts to the depth of space, and then to the giant ship that caused this mess. Inside the ship, is a hooded figure, and two soldiers holding the little Cerebrocrustacean girl. Hooded Man: What a fascinating species. Cerebrocrustacean Girl: What are you going to do with me? Soldier 1: Quiet you! Hooded Man: What am I going to do with you? Why it's simple. I'm going to steal a part of your DNA for my taking. Don't worry. It won't hurt. hooded man then takes a syringe, injects it into the Cerebrocrustacean Girl, and takes out some DNA. The girl screams, but her mouth is then taped shut. Soldier 2: What shall we do with her m'lord? Hooded Man: Since she was so cooperative with this procedure... throw her into the depth of space. soldiers salute, and throw her out into the depths of space where she suffocates and freezes. The Hooded man looks at the syringe and laughs. Hooded Man: With this DNA, I'm one step closer to completing my plan. puts it in a drawer labeled: "Alien DNA" and closes it. Hooded Man: Once I have all the Alien DNA... off cloak revealing to be Vilgax Prime ''I will rule the universe! ''laughs as the scene cuts to black. After a few seconds it cuts back into Yellow present time. Yellow (Narrator): I still never knew who destroyed Encephalonus III, or killed Magister Psychobos... but I do know this. Braincrab will be one of my most treasured aliens, and nothing will ever remove him from me. Yellow smiles at the Braincrab once more and puts hand above the watch. Yellow (Narrator): Nothing at all. scene cuts to black as the sound of the Omnitrix being slammed is heard, along with Braincrab screaming his name. Credits roll. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Braincrab's Origin is revealed, along with his first entrance in Yellow's timeline. *Vilgax Prime has been in Yellow's timeline long before the events of Build-a-Ben. Minor Events *Magister Psychobos makes his debut. Characters *Yellow **Present Yellow **Kid Yellow *Yellow's Kid Gwen *Yellow's Past Max *Magister Psychobos (Yellow's Timeline) *Thep Khufan Plumber *Young Cerebrocrustacean Girl Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's Soldiers Aliens Used *Phrostom *Braincrab Trivia *Magister Psychobos is actually a villain named Dr. Psychobos in the prime timeline. *Lucharoar and Fasttrack were mentioned by Yellow, Gwen and Max. They will be revealed in a future episode. *In this flashback, Yellow and Gwen are 11. *Encephalonus III was actually a planet destroyed in the prime timeline. Encephalonus IV is the present home of the Cerebrocrustaceans in both Yellow and Prime's timelines. Category:Episodes Category:Brainstorm Fest Category:Alien Fest